youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Widget
Widget is a pink-colored mechanical whiz who owns her own fix-it-shop and is always ready to jump in and lend a hand. Her solution to any problem is to build something large and complicated (which sometimes doesn't work as intended). Her favorite tool is a wiggle-wrench, a tool designed to adjust large pentagonal bolts. When she sees a problem she can solve, she says "No problemo!" and either introduces her friends to a machine she designed for just such a situation, or sets to work building a new invention. However, her machines sometimes malfunction, (most of the time catastrophically), and whenever that happens, she says, "That's not supposed to happen," or, "That wasn't supposed to happen." She wears pink overalls with a pink heart and a white undershirt. While she does take glances at the camera, she does not talk to the audience. Description Widget has appeared to be a go-do-it-now type of person. She will do anything to help a friend and is very considerate. She doesn't give up and makes sure everything is fine. Her favorite saying is "No problemo!" When things don't go right, she normally says "Oops, that's not supposed to happen." or "Pickles and prune juice!". She speaks with a southern accent. She is a mechanic whiz and loves to invent and build things, she can make a machine to solve any problem or do virtually any task. Many of her creations take the form of robots, and most of them have the number 3000 attached to the end of their names. Some of her inventions do not actually have any practical purpose, such as the Robo-Cluck 3000, a giant robotic chicken that lays one hundred eggs a minute. Looks Widget is pink with hot-pink overalls with a heart. She has black eyes and a white undershirt. She is usually wearing her light gray gloves which match the color of the buttons on her overalls. Her ears are long like a rabbit's. Gallery Widget-wow-wow-wubbzy-1.66.jpg Appearances Widget has appeared in most episodes of the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Her first appearance was in A Tale of Tails. Her last appearance was in Woozy Walden. The only indication that Widget has relatives is seen in the episode Once Upon a Wubbzy when Widget says that her cousin Ratchet sent her the pickleberry bush. Trivia *Her and the gang's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Characters voiced by Lara Jill Miller